The present invention relates generally to front end loaders adapted for mounting on a tractor, and more specifically to a remotely operable latching mechanism for such structure.
Numerous systems exist for attaching a front end loader to the frame of a tractor. To maintain the versatility of the tractor, the front end loader must be easily and quickly removable from and installable on the tractor. Many of these systems require the operator to leave the tractor cab several times during mounting or dismounting of the loader. Some types of loader mounts utilize loose pins or separate parking stands which must be stored between operations and which may be lost or misplaced. Although numerous systems are available which eliminate separate pins, connectors and parking stands, many of these are complex, bulky or difficult to mount or adjust. The connecting structure is usually made an integral part of the overall loader structure so that a substantial loader redesign effort is necessary to eliminate the optional quick mount or an integral parking stand arrangement. For example, a farmer who maintains his loader on the tractor year round does not want the added expense of a quick mount system with a parking stand.